It Was an Accident
by persue
Summary: Santana is a famous club owner in New York and Brittany is a well-known Victoria's Secret model. Is falling in love an accident? (I suck at summaries, just read the story). M for later chapters, Brittana!


**Authors Note: Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter, but let me know if you like it!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was a cool night in October, the club was packed, just like every other night, and Santana was sitting and enjoying the view from her SL VIP lounge. Puck, her best friend and head bartender was rushing back and forth working behind the bar and delivering her drinks.

"Busy night." Puck stated, slipping the class into her right hand.

"You're damn right it's a busy night," Santana sipped her beverage from the skinny black straw and hummed, "Straight tequila, you know me."

He winks, "Better than you know yourself."

Santana elbows him playfully and pats the soft sofa beside her. Puck gracefully slumps into the seat.

"You know what would make this night a whole lot better for me?" He questions.

"What?"

"Being surrounded by a bunch of hot ladies." He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she returns a chuckle and a soft nudge in the ribs.

"You and me both, how about you take the rest of the night off, go have some fun."

Puck shoots out of his seat, "Are you serious?"

Santana grabs Pucks knee, "You haven't had an off day in a while, and it looks like Sam, Tina and Artie can handle it."

Puck kisses Santana on the cheek and attacks her with a bear hug.

"Thank you, I love you!"

She watches as Puck walks out of the lounge and takes another sip.

It was around midnight when Santana was tipsy enough to start dancing with Puck and her enough she started to get bored and her eyes wandered off but stopping on a certain someone in the midst of the sweaty bodies.

"Brittany Pierce," she whispered in disbelief.

She was in awe, her favorite Victoria's Secret model walking into _her _club. Brittany's silky smooth blonde hair went several inches past her shoulders, she was wearing a black crop top with black leather pants and high heels that made her legs look even longer than they already were.

"Close your mouth, Santana, you'll catch flies." Quinn bellows over the loud music. Santana was too distracted to reply, so Quinn followed Santana's gaze.

"Ahhh, Brittany Pierce."

"Damn right that's Brittany Pierce." Santana scoffed.

"You should go talk to her, I mean it's not like you're the hottest club owner in New York." Quinn retorted sarcastically.

"You can't just casually waltz up to people like her, _Quinn_. Besides, what if she's straight."

Quinn threw her hands up in defeat, "It doesn't hurt to try. Turn on that Santana Lopez charm."

"I don't want to _disturb_ her." She sighed.

"You're not disturbing anyone, this is _your _club."

"Whatever, Quinn. I'll be at the bar with Puck."

As Santana weaved through the crowd, and people parted ways to let the owner through, admiring her and greeting her until she met the granite bar table. She sat in one of the warm black bar stools and mumbled, "Sam, another tequila please."

"Yes ma'am!"

Santana receives her drink and spins around the the bar stool to observe the crowd jumping and dancing to the beat. Her thoughts are soon carried away from her when she hears a stool being pulled out from under the cold bar a few seats away.

_'Brittany' _Santana mumbles inaudibly.

She smirks and pushes her seat back where it was before she arrived at the bar, and sits near the tall blonde. They both glance at each other, sending shy smiles and awkward laughs.

Once she gets beside her she glances down at her glass and notices that it's nearly empty. She throws back the last bit of tequila, "Sammy, get me a tequila sunrise and..."

She pauses, "What would you like, beautiful?"

Brittany bats her eyes at Santana and answers, "I'll have the same."

"Thank you," Brittany says to Sam as he slides the cold drink into her hand. Then she turns back to Santana and thanks her also.

"Anytime," She says as charmingly possible. "Anyway, my name is Santana Lo-"

"I know who you are," Brittany interrupts and continues, "Sorry, I'm Brittany Pier-"

"I know who you are," Santana acknowledged, and the both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"So what are you doing here?" Santana asks.

"Well, just a long day of work and photo shoots. I needed a drink and I love to dance, so what better place to go to than SL Lights?" The blonde replies nonchalantly then takes a long sip of her beverage.

"Well, you've made quite an impression on me, Miss. Pierce."

Brittany glances up from her drink with the straw still between her lips, "Well then, why don't we go dance Miss. Lopez?"

Santana stands up from her seat and offers the girl her hand, and Brittany gladly reaches up to take it. The next thing she knows, Santana is leading them to the center of the club.

"I really like your club!" The blonde shouts over the booming music.

"First time? She asks.

"No, but I feel like this is the only time I'll be able to tell you, because this is the first time I've seen you!"

They both dance with their bodies flush together and Santana notices that Brittany is an excellent dancer. The way that the blonde rolls her hips makes heat pool between her legs. Usually, it would be the other way around with any other girl.

Santana spins around and whispers into Brittany's ear, "You're a great dancer."

Brittany's lips curl upward and the color red spread on her cheeks. "Thanks, you too."

They continued to dance until Brittany pulled out her phone from her bra and sighed, "Shoot, I'ts almost two, I gotta go,"

"So soon?" Santana frowns.

"Unfortunately," Brittany does the same and continues, "Walk me out?"

"Of course."

Brittany grabs a hold of Santana's hand and walk to the front door. Santana couldn't help but smile at the cute gesture. Whether it was so they wouldn't lose one another, or some other reason, it made Santana's stomach feel warm.

Soon, they arrived to the front door and she began, "Anyway, thanks for keeping me company tonight. And thanks for the drink."

Santana grinned and glanced down at their still-linked hands. "Anytime. Will I see you again?"

"Hopefully. But just to make sure," Brittany hands over her phone and Santana adds herself as a contact. "I'll call you."

"You better." Brittany releases the hold of her hand and walks through the parking lot to her car. Santana felt her hand grow colder and she missed the way the girl made her feel when she was with her.

_See you soon, Brittany._

* * *

**Authors Note: Please review and tell me what you think, and I'll write more chapters!**


End file.
